Born To Die
by cleverdistractions
Summary: Kevin had just quit his teaching job and was going into his management career that he always dreamed of. The night before he was going to work he was visited by a strange man that said he was, "Born to die." Now Kevin has 20 days to save his soul from a family curse with the help of Dean, his new co-worker that he knows nothing about.
1. Kevin

October 27, 1987. Kevin Golden was born at St. Joseph Hospital in Chicago Downtown. On that day not only was a new life born but another life was taken. Kevin's mother died in labor. That night, that exact moment the world for only Kevin had crumbled. 27 years later, 20 days before his 28th birthday he had never known his mother or father. This made him one of the greatest people on earth.

Kevin was one of the most handsome men you would see on the streets. His light brown blondish hair in the wind, his six foot height made him seem more powerful than he was already. He had green eyes, greener than any green. He was masculine, masculine enough to make a man shrivel.

On October 7, 2012 he went to bed early to get ready for his new job. He had just quit his teaching job and decided to switch careers. He was going to be the manager of Chase Bank on Belmont, quite a different approach for his life. That night he woke up at three. He saw a shadow outside his window. The shadow was tall, it seemed to notice that Kevin was awake so it moved. He went outside to check out what it was. He saw a man in an alley walk quickly wearing a tuxedo. Kevin, in shorts and a t-shirt, followed the strange man. He saw the man turn a corner and waited a few seconds so the man didn't know he was being followed. After a few seconds Kevin turned the corner. The man was waiting for Kevin at the turn of the corner. Kevin startled fell to the ground.

"Kevin Golden, son of Marilyn and Kevin Golden. You have been chosen."

"Chosen for what?! Who are you?!"

"All your questions will be answered in time. You were born to die."

The strange man walked away. Kevin, shaken to death, walked back to his lonely house. He got back to his house and went back to his dark room. He turned and faced the window. The shadow was back for a second. The shadow was giving him a number with his long skinny fingers. The number was five. Kevin went back to sleep.


	2. Restrictions, Interns, & Other Problem

Kevin woke up around 8 a.m. He started his day well enough for him to think that whatever happened last night was just a nightmare. Too bad for him it was reality.

He arrived at Chase Bank in Chicago Downtown. Downtown was a ghost town. No one was around, it was empty. Kevin didn't notice the emptiness of a usually busy downtown. Kevin entered the building and went to the fifteenth floor. He had his own office and a plaque on the wall with his name and underneath was the number five.

Kevin sat at his red brown wooden desk. Kevin logged in onto his new Mac computer. The background was a red fiery five. It seemed that everything and anything had a five. Kevin sat down on his new computer figuring out how to use it, after a few minutes Kevin decided to see who he'd be working with at Chase. He went around the offices. He noticed one person. He looked familiar but he didn't seem to remember where he's seen the man. Kevin walked to the office and noticed his plaque said "Dean W." and underneath was a five.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"Oh, um. Yeah actually. I'm Kevin. I'm new and I was just wandering around."

"Aha. Well then, I'm Dean Wellington. I'm assistant manager. Are you the new manager?"

"Yeah. Sorry but why is there a five under your name?" Kevin was completely in thought of why the number five was everywhere. Something about the building was different.

"Oh. You'll understand that later. It's kind of a Chase thing."

"Ok then…Well is there anyone else that works here? It seems as if the building is empty except for us two." Kevin laughs awkwardly while Dean has a straight face.

"Yeah there are more people on this floor. Christina is the other one. Everyone else is on level 13. We call that the restricted level."

"Why is it restricted?"

"Never ask questions that can never be answered," a girly but strong voice said behind Kevin. "I'm Christina, your intern."

"Cool. I guess we better get back to work," said Kevin, with a lower tone than usual.

"Alright, have fun on your first day Kevin."

"Thanks, let's go Christina."

Kevin and Christina walked slowly back to Kevin's office. Kevin couldn't say a word. Christina didn't seem like the person you would start a conversation with.

"If anything you would want to know more about your intern."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Your intern, if you don't want one I'll gladly leave."

"No, just um…sorry I didn't want to start a conversation randomly."

"Whatever."

Christina was one of those girls that you would expect to be nice and happy that they got an internship in Chicago from New York but she didn't seem happy at all.

"You know what. Let's talk," Christina said with a very forceful tone.

"Alright…about what?" Kevin was scared. He didn't even know he would have an intern.

"About you. Who are you?"

"I'm…Kevin Golden. Ex-teacher and your boss until I decide to fire you. Which will be very soon if you don't shape your attitude!" Kevin's temper had reached a limit, he has never felt this mad before.

Dean was outside of Kevin's office listening in.

"Kevin! A word!"

"Sorry! Dean, I'm sorry. I left my old job to get away from teens. Guess I left to work here with another one."

"I understand. Just understand this…you know what never mind. I'm going out with my friends. You should join us."

"Sorry Dean. I'm still adjusting to everything. Maybe next time."

"It's fine. Yeah, maybe next time." Dean walked away without looking back. He didn't seem mad or upset at all.

"Kevin, your phone went off. You have an e-mail. And I'm sorry that I was giving you sas, I was just pissed. I swear I never meant to piss you off." Christina sounded very sincere.

"I understand. If you need an hour or two break take it."

"Thanks Kevin, I think I'll manage."

Kevin checked his phone to read his e-mail. The email was a photo of a number five.


	3. The Past

Kevin left work around 5 p.m. He never felt more tired than today. He had an intern that was sassy. He had a co-worker that wanted to "hang out" on the first day of work. This was reliving his teaching days.

Kevin got home around six and ate dinner from a nearby pizza place. Around 6:30 he changed and watched TV. He was watching Channel five and a story about a woman named Marilyn Golden was on.

"Marilyn Golden was emitted into a mental hospital after 27 nearly 28 years of treatment. She was the first person to be studied after speaking, as described by her doctor, demonic. She was described as possessed."

"Oh my God! My mother!"

"She has been emitted into Regina's Mental Institution on California Street and Addison. She will be available for interviews by doctors only for the next three hours to figure out what she might have. Back to you Helen."

Kevin turned off the TV and searched for Regina's Mental Institution. After 20 minutes of searching he found the exact mental hospital. He just needed to find a way to get into the hospital as a hospital.


End file.
